Harry Potter: Dragon Master
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry has gotten a weird inheritance, ability to control all and every type of dragon. Then the Wizarding Worlds betrayals Harry and so he moves to Domino Japan. Now, what's wrong with all the Dragon-type monsters and why do what Harry says. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh so don't sue me or anything alright? I don't make money or have any rights to either fandom.**

**Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh  
Rating:M  
Genra: Adventure/Fantasy  
Pairing: Harry P.  
Summary: Harry has gotten a weird inheritance and has the ability to control all and every type of dragon. Then because of the Wizarding Worlds betrayal, Harry leaves and moves to Domino, Japan. Now, what's wrong with all the Dragon-type monsters and why do they only attack when Harry tells them to?  
Conditions  
- Harry has to either be paired with Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, or Duke Devilin.**

**- Even though the dragon-type monster belongs to someone else, they only attack when Harry tells them.**

**- The dragon's attack and defence doubles when Harry's around.**

**- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.**

**Chapter 1**

"Boy!"

Harry looked up from his cleaning when he heard his uncle yelling for him. When Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen he didn't seem angry which was a big change for Harry.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, noticing the backpack in his Uncle's hands.

"I've got an important client coming over, the names Pegasus or something but that doesn't matter what does matter is that his into this Japanese Duel monsters game which you are going to let Dudley show off his duelling skills on you to impress Mister Pegasus, got it?" Vernon said with a glare.

"I am to lose a duel to Dudley in front of Mister Pegasus," Harry said, he should of known that he would always be worthless and Dudley would always be number one, he wondered if anyone would come and take him away to a loving family.

"Here," Vernon said as he shoved the backpack into Harry's arms "Go and make yourself a deck out of these cards Dudley didn't want. Be ready for seven tonight."

Watching his Uncle leave Harry went out into the garden and began to build his deck, not really noticing how some of the dragon cards seemed to be calling out to him.

*****Time Skip to the end of the duel*****

"You freak! You were supposed to lose!" Vernon yelled as he lost his temper and much to Petunias shock and Pegasus anger hit Harry causing Harry to fall face first into the nearby glass table.

Pegasus had seen enough, he pulled out his mobile, phoned for an ambulance then cradled Harry in his arms like a new born baby.

"Don't worry little one, no matter the reason why those dragon cards reacted the way they did I won't let anything happen to you," Pegasus said softly as there was soon sounds of sirens in the distance.

**To be continued...**

**Okay guys this is the last challenge I adopted...or I think so...but this is only the prologue and not a proper chapter as I can't do action! Next chapter will have more in it and a time skip to duellist kingdom! Let's just say that Pegasus is going to fight for his son's eye sight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh so don't sue me or anything alright? I don't make money or have any rights to either fandom.**

**Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh  
Rating:M  
Genra: Adventure/Fantasy  
Pairing: Harry P.  
Summary: Harry has gotten a weird inheritance and has the ability to control all and every type of dragon. Then because of the Wizarding Worlds betrayal, Harry leaves and moves to Domino, Japan. Now, what's wrong with all the Dragon-type monsters and why do they only attack when Harry tells them to?  
Conditions  
- Harry has to either be paired with Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, or Duke Devilin.**

**- Even though the dragon-type monster belongs to someone else, they only attack when Harry tells them.**

**- The dragon's attack and defence doubles when Harry's around.**

**- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.**

**Chapter 2**

**This chapter IS longer plus I don't have any ideas on what my OC Jo the bodyguard looks like so I'll let you decided! First review/PM I get about him that I like will be the winner! Oh! Same goes for who Jo's lover will be and if he will even HAVE a lover!**

With the help of the baby dragon a sixteen year old Hari was lead up the tower with his new adopted father to help open the tournament that his father was having on their island.

It seemed like his life had taken a whole twist, he had went from living with abusive relatives that made him blind by throwing him into a glass table to being able to control dragon type duel monsters outside and in duels. His 'fathers' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hari put your sunglasses on, where nearly at the top," Pegasus said and soon Hari could feel the fresh air against his face.

Hari nodded and placed his sunglasses on his face. As soon as one of the many bodyguards opened the door to the outside Hari felt the baby dragon that had helped to lead him up the stairs disappear, go into its card form and slip back into its holder as his own personal bodyguard, Jo, take his hand.

Pegasus moved from his son side to stand at the front so all the duellist below could see him. Jo led Hari to stand on his right hand side of his father. Hari and Jo stood there, trying not to lawn or laugh at Pegasus's speech as Pegasus had practiced it on them.

"Welcome to my island duellist!" Pegasus started his speech giving Hari and Jo the queue to stop listening.

It was around the end of Pegasus speech when Hari realized that he had left his backpack in the woods, he had been in such a rush to leave he hadn't realized that he had forgotten it.

"Jo, I've forgotten my bag in the woods, I'll be right back I've just got to go and get it before any of the duellist finds it," Hari said as he pulled out his cane to lead his way down the tower.

"I'll come with you then," Jo said as he nodded to the other bodyguards and walked along side Hari "Don't even think about being a burden, I'm going as a friend _and_ your personal bodyguard, heard some of these duellist aren't very nice if you get what I mean."

With a sigh Hari allowed Jo to lead him down to the area of the woods that he had been in earlier that day.

*****Woods and looking for Hari's bag*****

"Are you sure this is where you left it Hari?" Jo asked as he looked around the woods for Hari's bag as Hari sent out Alex, the baby dragon, to help look for his backpack.

"I'm sure Jo, I-"

"AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Soon Hari was on Jo's back and they were heading in the direction the call for help came from. When they arrived on the scene Jo's body began to shake much to the worry of Hari.

"Jo, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Hari asked nervously, wishing more than ever at this moment that the doctors could have done something to of saved his eye sight.

Taking pity on Hari, Jo said "Alex is playing catch with one of the duellist."

Hari thought he'd die, no-one else knew about his powers with the dragon type duel monsters, and how was he going to explain this?

"Excuse me," a voice said from his right hand side as he got off of Jo's back, the voice sounded low down and innocent "But do you think you could help Joey out? That baby dragon belongs to you right?"

All that Hari could think was 'Oh crap, the secret is out and dad will kill me.'

**To be continued...The chapter is longer but for even longer chapters feed my muse please! *muse looks at you, opens mouth and points at open mouth* Sorry about my muse but its hungry!**

**Votes for lovers for Hari/Harry are:**

**Mairk: 1**

**Seto: 1**

**Duke: 0**

**So his just meet Yugi and the gang! How IS he going to explain this? What will their reactions be? Will Tea be a bitch or nice? Will Yami feel over protective like a big brother for Hari? What will happen next? Review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh  
Rating:M  
Genra: Adventure/Fantasy  
Pairing: Harry P.  
Summary: Harry has gotten a weird inheritance and has the ability to control all and every type of dragon. Then because of the Wizarding Worlds betrayal, Harry leaves and moves to Domino, Japan. Now, what's wrong with all the Dragon-type monsters and why do they only attack when Harry tells them to?  
Conditions  
- Harry has to either be paired with Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, or Duke Devilin.**

**- Even though the dragon-type monster belongs to someone else, they only attack when Harry tells them.**

**- The dragon's attack and defence doubles when Harry's around.**

**- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.**

**Chapter 3**

**Also I know some people are complaining about the plot holes in Hari being blind but believe me, they are in their for a REASON! Why do I get told off when I try to write a proper plot for?**

_Anything written in italics like this is a short change of POV that has to be in their but I can't find any other way of doing it yet staying with the same POV_

**Votes for lovers for Hari/Harry are:**

**Mairk: 4**

**Seto: 13**

**Duke: 0**

**As no one has voted for Duke I'll be taking Duke off of the poll, it's only Mairk and Seto now but looks like Seto will win! The poll will close when Seto makes his entrance in this fic which will be similar to the timeline of the anime/manga.**

Hari did the first thing that came to mind "Jo! Help!"

"Right then," Jo said as Alex dropped Joey harshly on the ground and ran over to stand protectively in front of Hari "I don't think you believe in magic, so I'll tell you the truth, its technology! Yeah technology!"

As Jo was trying to explain how a duel monster had come to life Yami had taken over and was watching Hari stroke Alex the baby dragon.

"I'm Yami, a duellist in this tournament," Yami said as he eyed the baby dragon "May I know who you are?"

"I'm Hari Pegasus, and this is Alex," Hari said as he looked down at the baby dragon "I live at the castle with my dad, Jo and some others."

"Your dad?" Tea asked carefully, not trusting this new boy "You do know that your 'dad' is evil right?"

"The world isn't always painted in black and white. Even I, as blind as a bat, can tell you that. There are shades of gray, more then you can even imagine," Hari said as he continued to play with Alex.

Tea stood there in shock, she watched as 'her Yami' walked over to the blind boy and asked him what he was doing in the woods. She couldn't believe that 'her Yami' when he found out about the brat's missing bag began to help him find it. This boy had to pay, Yami was her's.

_Joey and Tristan stood to the side, they watched Tea as she did all the tell tail signs that they knew that meant trouble. She was in love with Yugi and not in a good way, they would have to keep an eye on her._

"That is true," Yami said softly as he looked at Hari, getting a feeling from within telling him to protect this boy.

Looking between Yami and Hari, Tea finally exploded "You idiot! He is mine!"

Hari's looked towards the screeching banchey "I thought that people belonged to themselves?"

Tea's face went bright red "I challenge you to a duel! The winner get's Yami's heart!"

Hari sighed "Very well," Hari then said "Yugi if I win you can keep your heart."

"Thank you," Yami said with a small chuckle as Jo helped Hari onto the nearby duelling platform and Alex disappearing into Hari's deck for the duel in case he got summoned.

"Don't worry about it," Hari said "I'm sure that your heart taste nice and everything but I would rather have some human food."

As Hari and Tea got into place for the duel Joey muttered "If Tea's after Yami's heart and what Hari said is true then what kind of creature does that make Tea?"

**TIME OUT! My friend who normal writes all my duels for me is having problems so there won't be any duel here. If she does write the duel once she's gotten everything sorted out then I'll post it as a sort of interlude chapter. Next chapter I'm going to try and write a sort of duel myself so go easy on me as this is what I got off the internet for next chapters duel! NOW BACK TO THE NORMAL CHAPTER!**

"I-I-I lost," Tea said in shock as the platforms moved towards the grown.

_Hari got off the platform with Jo's help, he was about to go and help Tea out when Jo silently shook his head and lead Hari away to sit down nearby._

"Tea I don't feel that way about Hari," Yami said once Tea had managed to get off of the duelling platform

Tea looked up at 'Yugi' and burst out crying again "But your mine! All mine! And I'm going to-"

"Go home," Jo said with a big grin.

"What do you mean?" they all asked at once.

"Why Jo-boy means that as your friend here challenged my son to a duel and lost it makes here a contestant in my little tournament, meaning bye bye Miss Garnder."

Turning around quickly they spotted Hari cutely asleep with his mouth open slightly and his head resting on his father's shoulder.

"Mr. Pegasus sir!" Jo said as he stood to attention.

As the gang looked at Pegasus and Hari they spotted two wolves at their feet. One wolf was a sandy brown colour and seemed to be heavily pregnant and was lying at Hari's feet. The other wolf that sat next to the pregnant wolf was a dark brown wolf with silver highlights in parts of its fur and was sitting up right, looking at them as if they might attack his mate and the two humans any second.

"What the fuck are two wolves doing here?" Joey asked as he froze on the spot.

Much to the gangs shock Pegasus strokes the dark brown and silver wolf without getting bitten.

Pegasus gave a smile "Oh these two wolves live on the island and it seems they've taken a BIG liking to Hari here."

"BUT HOW THE HELL CAN A MALE WOLF BE PREGNATE!" Tristan yelled as he fell over when the brown and silver wolf started to growl at him.

Before anyone could reply, Rex Raptors (is that his last name?) entered the clearing, marched up to Joey and said:

"I challenge you to a duel!"

**To be continued...**

**How was this chapter? Next chapter I'm going to try and write a duel even if it's based off what I've seen on the anime and it won't be anything like making up the duel between Hari and Tea.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that the chapter was longer this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh  
Rating:M  
Genra: Adventure/Fantasy  
Pairing: Harry P.  
Summary: Harry has gotten a weird inheritance and has the ability to control all and every type of dragon. Then because of the Wizarding Worlds betrayal, Harry leaves and moves to Domino, Japan. Now, what's wrong with all the Dragon-type monsters and why do they only attack when Harry tells them to?  
Conditions  
- Harry has to either be paired with Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, or Duke Devilin.**

**- Even though the dragon-type monster belongs to someone else, they only attack when Harry tells them.**

**- The dragon's attack and defense doubles when Harry's around.**

**- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.**

**Chapter 4**

**Tea has been shipped off the island meaning that Hari and Jo can take her place in a mad and weird way!**

_Jo and Joey will now be paired together! With luck you should start to see the developing crush turn into love!_

_And don't hate me for this chapter! It's got my first duel in it plus I'm sort of nervous on how this chapter is so be kind!_

**Votes for lovers for Hari/Harry are:**

**Mairk: 4**

**Seto: 13**

**As no one has voted for Duke I'll be taking Duke off of the poll, it's only Mairk and Seto now but looks like Seto will win! The poll will close when Seto makes his entrance in this fic which will be similar to the timeline of the anime/manga.**

Before anyone could reply, Rex Raptors (is that his last name?) entered the clearing, marched up to Joey and said:

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"Looks like you've got yourself a duel Joey," Tristan said with a grin as he slapped Joey on the back and gave Joey a card without anyone else seeing.

"I won't let you keep walking over me," Rex said with a glare "If you want to know more about the Kiaba brothers then win this duel."

"What do you know about the Kiaba brothers?" Yami asked, taking over from Yugi.

Rex ignored him as he walked up to the duellist platform, Joey walked to his duelist platform.

"Remember," Peagues said with a smile making everyone remember that he was still their "If whoever losses this duel will also be shipped off the island."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I am, and I've got people to fight for," Joey said with a stiff nod at Yugi(Yami).

The dueling platform rose and clicked into their position.

"Let's get this straight," Joey said "When you lose you'll give me info on the Kiaba brothers and anything else that you have, then you'll get your before time butt off this island."

"Fine," Rex said "But I will win and you'll be the one leaving the island with no information. We will also be beating all of our star chips."

Rex and Joey placed their decks and star chips down as people gathered around to watch the duel.

"I draw first," Joey said as he drew both the Baby dragon and time wizard much to his shock "I'll play the Baby dragon and time wizard as my opening move."

Joey looked towards the area that he knew Jo was standing with Hari and the gang only to find that he was gone leaving Hari, Peagues and a different body guard with them.

Joey sighed 'To bad his going to miss this' Joey made sure to keep the blush off of his face.

"Alright," Joey said as he got himself back in the duel "I play Baby Dragon in defence position."

Joey placed the card down only to find that Rex was grinning like mad.

"My turn!" Rex said with a grin "I play the Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode and I use him to destroy your Baby Dragon!"

Joey flinched; Rex had managed to destroy his Baby Dragon before he could play his combo.

*****Down with the gang*****

"Did you guys notice that?" Yugi asked as he watched the points of the dragons just played double.

"See what?" Tristan asked, not real noticing the change in the dragon's points or how close Hari was.

*****Back with the duel!*****

"So with your Baby Dragon crushed my Two-Headed King Rex can terrorize the field!" Rex cried out in victory, not noticing the change in his dragon's life points.

"I play Leogun," Joey said as he placed Leogun down on the field only to find it destroyed.

Rex smirked "My Two-Headed King Rex's attack points would be powered up to 2080 by the wilderness field bones but looks like something's up and it's doubling both my dragon's attack points, through I'm not complaining. But this means your Leogun is destroyed and your life points are down to 1670.

"So what! I've still got plenty to serve up! Plus I've got this field bonus thing figured out!" Joey said 'through I think I'm still not sure about it but what the heck?'

"I play Axe Raider," Joey said as he placed the card down "With the boost his points rise to 2210, but then add on that weird double points on all dragon type monsters and he destroys your Two-Headed King Rex!"

"Oh yeah? I play Sword Arm of Dragon with the field boost of 2275 plus let's not forget about our little thing with the Dragon type monsters we have going on," Rex said with a grin as the life points doubled and destroying Joey's monster leaving him a total of 1605 life points.

'Damn it' Joey thought 'I've lost three monsters in three turns and even with the field bonus and this weird double points for dragon types going on I can't beat Rex…I should give up.'

*****With the gang, Hari and Jo*****

"Don't forget who you're fighting for and why!" Tristan called out.

Jo, with a slight blush had been keeping an eye of the duel while helping Hari(also telling Hari what's happening with the duel). Seeing the dub-doubt of Joey's face he frowned. What happened next no one was prepared for.

"You can do it Joey!" Hari all of a sudden cried out "If you win Jo and you can have made monkey sex! Don't think I haven't noticed Jo's hands going all sweaty when your around!"

*****Back with Joey and Rex*****

'I don't have any cards that can beat Rex's dinosaurs' Joey thought to himself 'I still have my Time Wizard but I don't have my Baby Dragon to play with it anymore but it still can't hurt to play it.'

"I place this card **(the time wizard)** face down," Joey said as he carried out his action "I then place Rock Ogre Grotto #1 in Defence Position."

Rex chose his counter "I play my Megazowler which has a 2340 attack points with the field power bonus and destroy your Rock Ogre."

Joey tried not to flinch as his Rock Ogre was destroyed. Joey looked down at his hand and spotted the card that could destroy Rex's Megazowler.

"I play my Flame Swordsman (2340 attack points with the field power bonus) and I'll attack your Megazowler!" Joey said as he played out his move and Rex's Megazowler was destroyed and taking down Rex's life points to 13330.

"Damn it," Rex said with a glare at Joey "You remembered that dinosaur's are weak against fire."

Joey laughed "It looks like you've still got the same weakness with your dino's as before, even with this weird double points for the dragon's."

"Shut up," Rex said angrily as he played Sword Arm of Dragon in Defense mode only to have the Flame Swordsman destroy it along with Rex's next two monsters, Crawling Dragon #2 and Uraby.

"Don't get to cocky," Rex said as he finished his move "One card won't win this for you, it's far from over."

Joey placed Swamp Battleguard (2340 attack points with the field power bonus) only to hear Rex laugh.

"I won't be so confident if I was you," Rex said with a smile as he took his turn "I have a beast that will wipe that smirk off of your face permanently."

With a smile Rex played the card in his hand, Serpent Night Dragon (with dragon double bonus going on attack points are at 4700 attack points) "This rare card is only awarded to the elite few who reach the finals of the regional championships.

Joey watched as he lost his favorite and best monster as Rex's Serpent Night Dragon destroyed Joey's Flame Swordsman.

'There's no way I can win now' Joey thought sadly and drew his card only to find himself smiling 'I guess friendship is a powerful thing.

"What are you smiling about?" Rex asked 'he should be crying with how I'm wiping the floor with him.'

Joey grinned, "Friendship is a powerful thing Rex, and I play Lava Battleguard (1550 attack points) Lava Battlegaurd attack Serpent Night Dragon!"

Rex growled as Joey began to wipe the floor with him, 'this can't go on' Rex thought as he watched the monsters on the field destroy his.

Rex drew his card only to have his frown turn into a grin "You better celebrate while you can because the party is about to be crashed."

The others watch on as a silhouette of a huge dragon rises from behind Rex.

Rex grinned as the dragon landed on the field "Meet my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Red-Eyes destroy those idiotic twin monsters!

They watched as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (with double points remember) destroyed both the battle ogres.

Rex looked up at Joey "Hey how about we up the ante? If I win I get your Time Wizard but if you win you'll get my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. What do you say?"

'What am I meant to do?' Joey thought 'If I win and get that Red-Eyes Black Dragon then it will help me a lot but the only way I can win is with the Time Wizard's effects. If the Time Wizard lands on a time machine then I win, if not then I'll lose. Looks like my fate is in the hands of the Time Wizard card and sheer luck.'

"Well here goes," Joey said quietly before saying so everyone could here "Time Wizard do your thing!"

They all watched as the Time Wizard's staff began to work and the arrow began to spin. They watched as the arrow went round and round, it slowly slowed down only for the arrow to land on a........time machine!

"Alright!" Joey said as he punched the air and everyone but Rex cheered "Time Wizard lets win this duel!"

Rex's Red-Eyes Black dragon was destroyed and it was soon in Joey's hand with Rex's star chips. Rex was on the boat home.

"Alright bud!" Tristan said as he slapped Joey on the back.

"It's getting dark, we better set up camp for the night," Yugi said as the sun set.

A few minutes later they had camp set up and with Jo at his side Hari was staying with Tristan, Joey and Yugi for the night. They talked and found out things about each other for a few hours only to hear a sound coming from the bushes.

"You know what to do Hari," Jo said as he moved Hari behind him and pulled out his gun.

The sound from the bushes grew louder until they came face to face with Bakura Ryou.

"Bakura what are you doing here!" Tristan asked in surprise, everyone ignoring the scare that the boy had just given them.

Before Bakura could reply Hari slowly walked out from behind Jo and with Jo's help touched Bakura's face.

"What's wrong Hari?" Yugi asked, noticing his friends frown as he touched Bakura's face.

"Who are you?" Hari asked finally "You feel like you're part of this body yet you are a different person all together, it feels like your dead."

Bakura smiled "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're on about."

Hari frowned and before anyone could do anything Hari and Bakura was glowing. They watched as Bakura fell to the ground and Hari walked off towards the cliff's with Alex (the Baby Dragon) guiding him.

"What just happened?" Joey asked as Tristan checked Bakura over.

Jo ran a hand through his hair "Looks like your friend had an evil spirit within him."

"What do you-"Yugi was cut off as Hari's screams could be heard from the cliff area.

Without waiting for the other's Jo ran towards the cliffs with the others close behind. Bakura was on Tristan's back.

When they arrived they found a big man easily three times the size of Hari standing over Hari with a dark grin on his face.

"Hari?" Yugi asked as he looked at the large man that Hari was with.

Hearing Yugi's voice Hari held his hand out to Yugi and said:

"Let me use your deck for this duel Yugi. I've got to teach this idiot about the heart of the cards and that there is light no matter if you're in the light, darkness or the shadows."

**To Be Continued!**

**Yayayay! Chapter 4 is up! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written coming in at 2,000+ words! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be the duel between Hari and Panic....if I can find the information I need for it on the internet that is....Anyway! Hope you liked the chapter! I'm off to bed now!**


	5. Chapter 5Hari VS Panik Part 1

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 5**

**Winner for Hari/Harry lover is…*drum roll* SETO KIABA!**

**Also these duels that I'm trying to write is based on the anime not the real life card games, these duel's happen in the episodes so if you want to know if they really did happen then go and look up the episode! No telling me off about how this isn't what a duel is really like and I've got the rules all wrong! I'm going by the Duellist Kingdom rules!**

**Panik VS Hari duel – part 1**

"_Let me use your deck for this duel Yugi. I've got to teach this idiot about the heart of the cards and that there is light no matter if you're in the light, darkness or the shadows."_

Looking closely at Hari, Yugi noticed the determined look on his face as he held out his hand.

"Alright," Yugi said as he took out his deck and placed it into Hari's hand "But how are you going to play? I mean these are normal Duel Monster cards, not like yours."

"Don't worry about me," Hari said as he took out what looked like a small ear ring and placed it on the top of his ear "This little computer will tell me everything I need to know, dad's linked it in somehow so it knows but don't ask me how it works."

As Jo lead Hari to the duelling platform and then the duellist was raised into position. Mai watching with the others, hoping that the boy would be both safe and get her star chips back.

"Your friend sure is brave," Joey said to Jo once he had returned through he muttered the second part "Through having to keep all the girls and boys away from you he would have to be."

"I wonder if there is a bonus in this for me," Panik said darkly getting everyone's attention "If I defeated the kid who's claiming to be the boss's son."

"Watch your tongue," Hari said, shocking the others with how cold and serious he had become "You better start thinking about a new job. No money is found here for greedy bullies like you."

"Who said I'm in it for the money," Panik chuckled darkly "There's no better thrill than breaking weak duellist's like you."

"Just because I'm blind doesn't make me weak and unable to duel," Hari said, ignoring Jo's side comment 'that's true, he certainly proved that to his lover' "Just like Yugi, Joey and Jo, I play with my heart and that's why I'll always win against your type Panik."

Panik gave a dark smile "There are others on this island like me, waiting in the dark for weak duellists to mess us and to bow before us. It's our mission to make sure that Yugi over there is defeated and you're just a stepping stone to the other brat.

"I've had enough," Hari said gaining surprised looks "It seems my father has been keeping something's from me, properly to protect me which he tries to do but never does very well, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this and it _won't_ be the last thing I do but it _will_ be the last thing you do."

Panik smirked "The great Mr. Pegasus, owner of Industrial Illusions, doesn't need to deal with every little thing personally. He doesn't need to bother with defeating someone like Yugi or you."

"I won't lose," Hari said darkly "Only Yugi can bring my dad back again by defeating him and I will not let you get in the way, besides I've got someone waiting for me at the end of this dark tunnel but do you have a light at the end of your tunnel Panik?"

"Don't get over confident kid," Panik sneered "I know your type, faced them before. When there in a match there's a lot more to duelling then just strategy, as long as darkness exists, no little kid can beat me."

"His right," Mai said as she stood with the others "Hari may be trying to do the right thing but Panik's ruthless, he had me totally terrified, I couldn't think straight."

"Hear that brat?" Panik said proudly " And she's not the first or only one either, the other Eliminators out there have built their careers on stalking weak players and getting them to duel them but now I'm going to take you down and then I'll defeat Yugi over there."

"I don't think so," Hari said with a smirk "I've seen how you work Panik, much like my cousin did when he was only four years old, you sneak up on unsuspecting duellists as they don't have as you don't have the courage to challenge them face to face, much like my cousin when he was four years old and going around bullying other kids behind their backs. But this isn't the school playground anymore Panik, this is a duel; true duellists fight with honour and respect.

"Don't compare him to a four year old kid," Hari heard Mai's voice shout out "His more dangerous, be careful and don't edge him on so much."

"Once the King of Darkness arrives no duellist can be at peace, if you don't pay attention then the darkness will attack you with all of its strength, your fate will be the same as that blond haired woman over there, you'll lose miserably. I know you will, you can't even see the darkness to pay attention to it!"

"Shut up and listen closely for a change instead of talking," Hari said getting a glare from Panik "Sneaking up on others in the dark is a cowardly way to act for a thief, people like you ruin the honour of duelists everywhere."

"Why you little-" Panik began but Hari continued talking.

"I wager all ten of my Star Chips," Hari said as he placed them on the duelling station, his father had given him them just in case there was any problems getting into the castle with the new Star Chip lock "Against Miss. Mai's eight."

"When you play against me the Star Chips don't matter," Panik said with an evil grin "But if you want to play it this way kid then this should do to make up for the Star Chips."

The next thing Hari knew was that he had a shackle around his ankle making it so he couldn't move; he tried to keep the flashbacks at bay of his time with his relatives.

"And this is supposed to scare me?" Hari asked as he gave Panik (or in his direction) an unimpressed look.

"Not really," Panik said "But this should."

Hari being blind didn't see it coming nor did he doge it but the other's watching did.

"Hari duck down!" Jo yelled with Joey and Tristan pulling him back to the group before he could climb up onto the duelling platform and do anything.

There was fire coming out of the side of the duelling platform near Hari.

"Those flames will roast your body when I destroy you on this battle field," Panik said, a huge grin as he waited to see Hari's face of panic and fear only to his disappointment it didn't appear.

"We have to get him out of there, or he'll be toasted in no time," Jo said as he clung to Joey's arm as he watched the scene with wide eyes full of worry.

"Oooooh, toasty," Hari said with a goofy smile as he put his finger where he could feel the heat was the hottest before pulling it back and sucking it with a pout "Owie that hurt."

"What just happened?" Yugi asked in shock as he watched Hari's personality do a totally 180 degree turn.

"Damn it," Jo said as he banged his head against Joey's arm "I forgot the kid is a pyromaniac."

"Don't think you can escape, you're in for the full ride and there's nothing you can do to get off of this ride," Panik said with a dark laugh.

"Turn them off!" Joey yelled as he winced at how tight Jo was clinging to his arm.

"It won't work," Mai said softly gaining their attention "He used those on me too, his just a kid, Panik's made grown men cry, and what can a kid like him do?"

"If what I've seen of him is to be true then his a lot stronger then we realise," Bakura said softly as he sat on the ground, he had just come to with Tristan catching him up on what had happened so far.

Slowly, much to Hari's disappointment, the heat around him faded until it was gone.

"All gone?" Hari asked with a pout which made Panik growl, he couldn't see the panic or fear in the boy's body.

"Before this night is out brat you will wish you weren't born," Panik said "I'll give you a rest for now, but I can turn the flame on and burn him to death at any time. So don't even think of escape."

"You sick man," Jo growled out "If the boss knew what you was doing then he'd-"

"He knows," Panik said as he looked at Jo "I know what his orders are, unlike you who are pretending to be one of his workers."

Jo ignored Panik, the man was mad, and looked at Hari who was still pouting about there being no more fire, and yelled "Hari get out of there now, anyway you can do it but just get out of there now. We'll talk to your dad about this and he'll sort it out."

Hari ignored Jo and gave Panik a dark look "Are you finished with the pretty flames? Cause no matter how much I love them I guess we better start this duel, through your cheap tricks where pretty cool…or warm!"

"Shut the hell up," Panik snarled out "The last person who had the nerve to talk to me like that was broken in half!"

"You know that arrogance is a bad thing right?" Hari asked ignoring Panik's tone "But don't you worry, I'll sort it right out for you!"

"Yeah right, if you're able to live long enough to see the end of this duel and defeat me that is," Panik said as he placed his deck down on the duelling station "Let's let our card's do the talking from this point, Let's Duel!"

'You might be good kid but not even someone as skilled as Yugi could defeat an Eliminator. Once Panik get inside of your head it's all over' Mai thought then called out "Come on kid, it's time for the underdog to win! Beat that idiot! The honour of duellists everywhere is at stake!"

Panik and Hari drew there cards, the little computer in Hari's ear telling him everything that he needed to know so he could play like a normal duellist.

"Even if my fire didn't faze you brat I'll turn down the lights with this card, I play Castle of Dark Illusions (Castle Hidden in the Dark with 920attack points and 1930 defence points) in defence mode. It also gets a field power bonus from being played at night which means it now has the attack of 1196 and defence of 2509."

"I'm not afraid of the dark Panik, haven't you noticed? And here I thought I was the blind one," Hari said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Panik sent Hari a nasty grin even though he couldn't see if "You would be, if you could see or even feel what's waiting in the darkness for you."

Darkness engulfed Paink's side of the field and hiding his monsters from view, while Hari's side was left exposed and vulnerable to Panik's attacks.

Panik chuckled darkly, his eyes shining in the darkness and if the gasps of fear down where the audience was standing then for once Hari was happy he was blind.

Panik sent Hari a dark smile that couldn't be seen as his area was so dark "The darkness will prey on your mind until you're too terrified to fight. I have a great view. I can see your side very clearly but your computer can't pick anything up, making you totally blind again."

"Don't listen to him," Mai yelled out supportively much to the others shock "This is how Panik threw me off of my game. Don't let the bully win kid!"

"You won't be able to win no matter what is said," Panik spoke "You won't be able to power up your monsters with a field power bonus…the night gives darkness and the dark is power."

'I can't risk it, without any idea of what's waiting for me in the shadows, I can't risk an attack. I'll just have to play it safe for now.' Hari thought as the computer told him what was in his hand and on the playing field "I plays Celtic Guardian (Elf Swordsman) (1200 DEF) in defence."

Panik took his turn and played a monster but all Hari could get from his computer was that it had the purple background of a fusion monster. Panik then attacked, destroying the Celtic Guardian.

"That's cheap, how do you defend against something you can't see?" Joey asked as he comforted Jo.

"Or defeat a monster that you can't find?" Bakura added.

"Anyone got any torches?" Tristan asked as he took his backpack off and started to look through it.

Panik's dark laugh drew their attention to him "Even your friends have lost hope for you brat, so why bother trying?"

"I trust you Hari," Jo said, his voice strong and steady "After everything we've been through how could I not?"

'I have to get Panik's monsters out of those shadows' Hari thought out as he planned his next move 'But the only way I can do that is if I destroy that Castle of Dark Illusions but none of the monster's in Yugi's deck has an attack powerful enough to destroy it.'

"Don't give up!" Yugi's voice came from below "Trust in yourself and the heart of the cards."

'Yugi's right' Hari thought but I'm beginning to see why they call him Panik for, the games just started and his already got me slightly paniced.'

Panik gave Hari a dark look "Play any monster you like, my monsters will devour them all no matter what."

"Alright," Hari said as he gathered his courage "I play the…"

**End of part 1 of the Hari Vs Panik duel, to see more please wait until the author has slept as its now 1.36am at this moment for her and she'll do some more duel tomorrow once she's slept if you would like and are enjoying the duel so far!**

**So review and tell me if you want me to keep going with the duel's like this or just skip them!**

**But now I'm going to bed before Dream Of Stories or Dean The Cuddly Fox comes along and finds out that I'm up this late!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hari VS Panik Part 2

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 6**

**Winner for Hari/Harry lover is…*drum roll* SETO KIABA!**

**Panik VS Hari duel – part 2**

"Alright," Hari said as he gathered his courage "I play the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1200 defence points) in defence mode."

"I summon this monster," Panik said as he play another card that was hidden by the shadows "Your defensive manoeuvring might keep you safe from one of my monsters but not two."

'His right, defending alone won't win me the duel' Hari thought.

"Just admit it," Panik's voice reached Hari's ears "Just admit your terrified and that all of your courage has been devoured by my shadowy fog."

Tristan turned to Mai and asked "Just how the hell is he suppose to take this guy out! I mean with the shadows hiding his monsters it's impossible!"

Mai sighed and gave him a defeated look "If knew that then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? The kid, Hari must think there's some way of counteract Panik's shadows but they were created by the Castle of Dark Illusions which is nearly impossible to impregnable."

Hari suddenly thought 'what if I attack the darkness itself?' Hari then gave Panik a grin "I switch the Winged Dragon into attack mode (1400 attack points) and I attack the darkness with its fireballs!"

The Winged Dragon's fireballs went into the darkness, illuminating the darkness making it so Hari's computer could get a quick scan and give him information. The monster's in the darkness appeared for a quick second and the computer told Hari that the monster's was Barox and Dark Chimera.

"I destroy your Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress," Panik said with an evil grin "Which takes your life points down to 1606, has it sunk in yet? That standing up to a bully leaves you nowhere to go but down."

'His right' Hari thought as he looked at his life points then at Panik's whose has even been scratched 'I've lost two good monsters while Panik's not lost any, I can't even hear what I'm up against. But things where worse with my relatives and I've got people waiting for me this time, I'll keep going to find a way to put that big bully in his place.'

"Your dragon has been defeated," Panik said with a curl smirk "Think you can keep going?"

"I live in the darkness before I found my father, I'm still in the darkness but I have people who love me now waiting for me in the light," Hari said "In the dark it's hard to take aim at the enemy's monsters and even though I can shine a light in the darkness for a moment it will soon be taken over by darkness again, the computer might not be able to tell me what the monsters are but I won't give up, I've been and survived through worse."

"The night has eyes and all of them are n you kid," Panik said from within the darkness.

'The Castle of Dark Illusions is on the field, which makes it impossible for the computer to tell me what Panik's monsters are but I have to remember that panicking about it will only make things worse, I better do this and not let Panik see me sweat' Hari thought as he got his computer to read what was in his hand for him again.

"Don't stop struggling on my account," Panik said "It's so much more fun when they resist."

"Stop talking tough," Hari said "It's nothing coming from someone who makes all of his attacks while hiding in the shadows."

"I'm invincible in the dark!" Panik yelled.

"That's not true," Hari deadpanned "You're just hiding in the dark; you're merely a useless thing."

Panik growled and hit the button causing the fire to come out again "You better think twice before insulting someone who can scorch you with the touch of a button. Your all lost and alone in the dark while I'm the big bad bogeyman who has your life in my hands."

"Yeah right," Hari laughed "I know your type Panik, you _are_ the bogeyman, scaring little children into being afraid of the dark, until they realize that the dark is nothing to be afraid of," Hari held up a card "This card will expose you Panik and left up the veil of shadows you cower behind and then you'll taste the real darkness."

"Why is Hari telling Panik his strategy for?" Tristan asked as they listened to Hari.

"His panicking," Mai said simply "It's the same thing that happened to me you start making amateur mistakes but that confident look in his body isn't fake."

"But he doesn't look like his panicking," Bakura commented "And what does he mean by 'the real darkness'?"

Panik let out a dark laugh "That card is just a bluff, I dare you kid to prove me wrong."

"Why should I?" Hari asked simply "You don't allow my computer to tell me what your cards are with all the hiding in shadows but to prove it I'll show you the card."

"You don't need to do anything to prove anything," Jo yelled hoping that this hadn't made Hari slowly fall back into his old ways.

Hari ignored Jo and turned the card around to reveal the Swords of Revealing Light (also known as the Sealing Swords of Light).

"Not only will the Swords of Revealing Light stop all of the enemy's monsters' attacks, it will bathe the field in light and expose the creatures lurking in the shadows," Hari said with a grin "But, I won't play it now. I'll let you worry about how and when I'll use it. I'll defeat you in five turns."

Hari picked the card that his computer told him was the Curse of Dragon (1500 defence points) in defence mode and placed a face down card on the field then said "I'll make it so you can see the light Panik, in just five turns from now."

'That face down card must be the Swords of Revealing light' Panik thought as he planned out his next move.

"Why is he keeping that card out if he's not going to play it yet?" Tristan asked.

Mai sighed "It's not a good sign, I was able to keep it together for about this long too but after a while Panik has a way of getting to you and making you slip up."

"Don't worry," Joey said as he calmed down Jo "Hari knows what his doing."

"I sure do hope so," Bakura said gaining a glare from Joey as Jo clinged to him.

"I'm sure that Hari will be fine," Yugi said to the worried and over protective Jo.

"He might be good but fighting Panik isn't about being good," Mai said gaining everyone's attention "It's about keeping your head when you're lost in the dark or being attacked by fire, the kid's going to need guts to win not skill."

"I know Hari," Jo said determinably "His got heart, he won't give up no matter what the odds are."

"That may be true," Bakura said "But look, his left the best cards out and vulnerable, you don't make a mistake like that unless you're nervous."

"This is more than just a game of duel monsters," Mai said "This is also a battle of words."

Panik took his turn, he looked at the card he drew and let out a haunting laugh "It was a daring move to tell me about your card but it was also a critical mistake to leave it on the field exposed. I summon the Reaper of the Cards (also known as the Death God Reaper of the Cards and has 1380 attack points) when it's summoned all magic cards fear the ghostly toll of doom, Reaper of the Cards, attack the face down card."

The Reaper flies towards Hari's face down card, as, shouts of panic and worry could be heard from the gang watching, but when the Reaper's scythe hits Hari's face-down card, its attack stops.

Panik stared at the warning sign flashing on his game readout in astonishment.

"I never said that my face down card was the Swords of Revealing Light," Hari said with a grin which gained several shocked looks "It's a trap card called Spellbinding Circle (also known as Hexagram Spell) it seizes your Reaper, stopping it from attacking."

The Reaper of Cards was frozen in place by the Spellbinding Circle.

"Duellists must be wary of the Reaper and its ability to send magic cards to the graveyard," Hari said in a lecture tone making Panik angrier "I figured that you'd probably had one in your deck but now that its frozen I can play whatever magic cards on the field I want."

"He did it!" Jo said happily as he hugged Joey making them both go bright red.

'Just who is this kid, I can't even keep up with him on the sidelines' Mai thought 'How can he make such calm moves while facing such a strong enemy?'

"His doing good but he hasn't won the duel yet," Bakura reminded them "Just look how angry Panik is."

"Panik, you've fooled yourself and wasted a powerful card too, now the coast is clear," Hari said as he placed a card down "I play the Swords of Revealing Light along with another magic card, both face down."

"What is he going to do now?" Joey wondered out loud.

"We'll soon find out," Bakura said.

"So what if you've captured my Reaper?" Panik said angrily "It's only one of the powerful cards that I have in my deck and the others will destroy you, you brat!"

"That's one smooth move," Yugi said "His caught one of Panik's most powerful monsters and now he's got two magic cards on the table as well."

"I may ofnot launched an effective attack yet but that will soon change," Hari said innocently "I _will_ defeat you in five turns Panik and that is a promise."

Panik began to sweat as he got more nervous by the second.

"Only four more turns left Panik," Hari said lazily.

**4 turns left**

"Just four turns before I drag you out from your shadows and show you up for what you really are," Hari said with an evil smirk "A bully."

"Have you forgotten just _who_ you are facing? I'm Panik, the Eliminator!" Panik yelled as he turned the flames on.

"They are nice and warm and everything but…" Hari said as he looked from the area were the heat was to Panik "Are the pretty flames suppose to scare me? Because its not working. Could you just hurry up and take your turn please?"

"The kids playing with fire," Mai muttered "I sure hope he knows what his doing."

"For once I agree with you Mai," Joey said as he comforted Jo "This guy's playing for keeps."

"Oh yeah," Mai said "Panik enjoys breaking people down, watching them sweat, for him duelling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty."

"His overcoming the Eliminator with words," Jo said "Just you wait until Mr. Pegasus hears about what happened to his son."

"Mai, is this card really Hari's 'trump card?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Mai answered "Panik has the advantage of the darkness but he's also being played around by the kid's word's, he Panik is in a bad position. The kid's doing alright."

"You do know that you can't stall forever right?" Hari asked.

Shakily, Panik drew his next card, only to laugh out in triumph which caused Hari to frown.

"This beast will win the match for me," Paink announced "I summons King of Yamimakai (Supreme Ruler of the Dark Demon World, 2000 attack points)."

The power up by the field power bonus made it far stronger than any of Hari's creatures in Yugi's deck.

"King of Yamimakai attack the brat's Curse of Dragon," Panik ordered confidently only to falter at Hari's smirk.

They then watched in shock as King of Yamimakai's Shock Attack veers away and destroys Reaper of the Cards instead.

The gang cheer as Panik's life points go down to 494 causing Panik to curses Hari's Spellbinding Circle, which drew in his monster's attack.

"Your monsters don't do well when they step out into the open and out of the darkness do they Panik?" Hari asked in mock concern.

Hari then activated the Swords of Revealing Light, dispelling the darkness hiding Panik's monsters.

Panik cowered from the brightness "Stop it! I can't stand the light."

The light forms into shining swords around Panik's monsters, exposing them.

"He did it!" Jo yelled as he, Tristan, Joey, Mai and Bakura cheered.

Hari stood there with a smug grin on his face as his computer finally gave him the needed information.

"Just three more turns left Panik," Hari said as he held up three fingers "Just three more turns left."

**3 turns left**

"You do know that I didn't just use the Swords of Revealing Light just to reveal your monsters so I could have my computer tell me what I need to know," Hari added "It also causes them to be frozen, preventing them from attacking for three turns."

'The kid's only monster on the field is the Curse of Dragon whike I still have three strong monsters' Panik said as he tried to calm himself down 'Barox (1380 ATK, raised to 1794 by the field power bonus), Dark Chimera (1610 ATK, raised to 2093), and King of Yamimakai (2000 ATK, raised to 2600). After three turns, they'll be free again, and the brat will be begging me to end this duel!'

"Your stalling," Hari said as he cutely tilted his head to one side "Are you panicking? Are you afraid to draw your next card?"

"Usually, my opponents are sobbing and broken by now, but you're not like the others. I'll relish crushing your spirit," Panik said with an angry growl in his voice.

Panik draws, he looked at what he drew and laughed "You can forget about your foolish thoughts of beating me in three turns kid, I've just drawn the Chaos Shield (this is the Japanese name of the card—the real card's English name is Yellow Luster Shield, and it's been given a slight redesign in the US version), I place the card face down on the field."

'His put all of his monsters into defence moved and raised their defence by 300 points' Hari realized as the computer gave him the information from Panik's play.

"I've combined this card with my Castle of Dark Illusions to protject a defensive shield around my area," Panik said with an evil grin as a shield of light forms around the Swords and surrounding Panik's monsters.

"He can't get near Panik's monsters now," Mai said as she bite her lip in worry.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked Mai.

"Panik's untouchable, while Hari's a sitting duck!" Mai said Hari's enemy is no ordinary person."

"As long as Chaos Shield is in place you can't touch my monsters brat," Panik gloated "Do you still think that you can defeat me in three turns?"

"The Shield has raised the defence points of all of his monsters, the Castle of Dark Illusions now has a defence of 3200, while Dark Chimera, Barox, and King of Yamimakai's defences all rise to 2600," Panik said in glee.

'His right' Hari thought 'that shield's protecting him against any attack, even from the strongest monsters in this deck.'

"He doesn't stand a chance," Mai said with a shake of her head as Panik laughed "Panik is brutal, ruthless and everything the ultimate duellist needs to be."

"It seems that you've become so cynical about Duel Monsters, and you don't understand what's going on at all. There's much more to Hari than meets the eye," Jo said as he loosened his grip on Joey's arm.

Tristan grabbed Joey by the shoulder "Hari can win this, can't he?"

Joey didn't reply but the look on his face showed that he was unsure.

"Give up and admit defeat," Panik demanded "It's your turn so give up."

"Don't worry about this duel ending," Hari said with a small laugh "You just win through intimidation not skill. I've figured your strategy out the minute I found out what type of man you are Panik. I knew that you'd play Chaos Shield, cowardly bullies always try and hide behind something."

"Shut up!" Panik yelled, through he was starting to lose it and sweating like mad.

"Your whole strategy is nothing but hiding and cowering," Hari said with a shrug.

Furious, Panik turned the fire jets up to maximum and blasted them at Hari, but Hari casually shifts out of their way.

"I might be blind," Hari said "But I'm not stupid, I can feel the heat that those lovely flames of yours give off."

"It's a battle of who can hold their nerve," Mai said as she suddenly realized what was going on.

"Shut up and admit defeat or I'll burn you to a cinder," Panik threatened as he placed his hand close to the button again.

"That would just prove what a big coward you are Panik," Hari said with a shrug of his shoulders "If you're not afraid then you should just stop hiding in the shadow's and play the game with honour or I'll rip your pathetic fearsome façade away and drag you out."

"Your just bluffing kid," Panik said.

"There's only one way you'll know for sure," Hari said "Play out the game. They'll know in two turns."

**2 turns left**

"But the question Panik, do you have the courage?" Hari asked.

"I'll crush you and wipe out your life points," Panik yelled.

"The kids really shook Panik up. Psychology is half the game," Mai said, slightly impressed "He's safe for now but the battle of life and death starts here."

Hari drew, then summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300 ATK).

"You idiot, do you really think that a monster that weak can break through his Chaos Shield?" Panik asked, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Read and weep," Hari said as he flipped his remaining magic card to reveal Polymerization, which Hari used to fuse Gaia with Curse of Dragon to form Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600 ATK). "I ends his turn, and you are finished Panik."

'What the hell is the kid up to' Panik wondered 'the Castle of Dark Illusions is still much too strong with a defence of 3200. There must be more to the brat's plan than this, or he wouldn't be so confident. I can't risk attacking, but if I wait one more turn, then the Swords of Revealing Light will wear off. Then I'll deactivate his Chaos Shield, and all his monsters will be free to attack the brat at once.'

Panik drew, and plays Metal Guardian (2150 DEF) in defence mode. The field power bonus raises its defence to 2795 points.

"Any attack against his monsters is impossible!" Panik said with a grin.

"You're doing it again, your cowering again," Hari scolded "Your strategy is nothing but putting up defences."

"Shut up," Panik yelled "Next turn the Sword's of Revealing Light will disappear and I'll be able to hit you with everything at once!"

"To bad that it will be too late, that was your last turn," Hari said with a smile.

**1 turn left**

"I summon Catapult Turtle (1000 ATK), you know the saying, slow and steady wins the duel," Hari said "I can use it to launch Gaia the Dragon Champion and shatter Panik's defences. Catapult Turtle raises Gaia's attack power to 3200."

Twitching, Panik said "My monsters defence power is still too strong brat, you can't touch them."

"Whoever said I was going to attack your monster's Panik?" Hari asked with a mischievous smile "I'm attacking the Castle of Dark Illusions!"

"You're a fool," Panik yelled out "My Castle is still invincible."

"We'll just have to see won't we?" Hari asked

Hari then launched Gaia the Dragon Champion. The Dragon Champion was destroyed, and Hari's life points go down to 300.

Hari stood confidently listening as the smoke cleared.

Everyone looked closely (Hari listened to what the computer was saying), The Castle appeared to be intact at first, but then the ring around it cracked and fall to the ground. The rest of it remains in the air, though.

"Damn it," Jo cried out "The castle's still floating!"

"To bad brat," Panik laughed "All that hard work and for nothing, my Castle is still unharmed and your attack only knocked the flotation ring off. Your attack has failed and I'll eliminate you now, once and for all!"

"It's been five turn's brat," Panik said still laughing "And I'm still standing, all of my monsters are still safe and protected within the Chaos Shield. When this turn is over, the Swords of Revealing Light's magic will vanish, and I'll attack with all four of my monsters."

"There will be no next turn," Hari said suddenly, shocking everyone "Is it just me or do you think it's strange that a Castle that's lost its flotation ring is still floating?"

Realization hit everybody then.

"The Swords of Revealing Light are all that's holding it up now, and once my turn's is over, the Swords will disappear," giving Panik a thumbs down, Hari ended his turn.

The Swords disappeared, and the Castle of Dark Illusions begins to fall.

"No! Run my monster's! Run!" Panic yelled out.

"Sorry but they're going to go bye bye now," Hari said "the Chaos Shield that _you_ placed down is trapping them inside. The Castle is slowly sinking and crushing your monsters."

**Panik's life points drop to zero.**

The duel platforms lowered down and the duellists stepped off of the platforms.

"I believe these belong to you Mai," Hari said as he reached for Mai's hand, which she held out for him, and placed her Star Chips in her hand.

"These Star Chips are yours kid so I still owe you," Mai said through there was a slight smile on her face "We _will_ meet again and when we finally do face each other in a duel, it will be an honourable one and this time I'm not just aiming to duel Yugi either."

Mai gave them her goodbye's and left the group.

"You crippled little thief!" Panik suddenly yelled making everyone jump, they had forgotten that he was still there "When I get my hands on you I'll-"

Before Panik could say or do anything Jo's phone went off, the ring tone making Panik fall to the floor and pale. That was the ring tone that only the boss, Pegues, used and none of the employee's could use it.

They watched as Jo answered the call, talked and then hanged up and put the phone away. Jo then placed a hand on Hari's left hand side shoulder and tapped it three times.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey frowned in confusion at Jo's actions but it was soon explained as the next thing they knew was Alex, the baby dragon, had Panik in his claws and was flying over to the castle.

"Turns out that Pegues didn't know what was going on," Jo explained as he knew thoughts of 'how could Pegues let his son go through all that' were going through their heads "But Pegues has given me orders for me and Hari to…"

**To be continued…PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AS WHAT YOU PICK WILL DECIED ON WHERE THIS FIC GOSE!**

**It is now 1.44am UK time! Don't you just love me for staying up so late/early you can have the next part the following day?**

**VOTE TIME! Do you want me to have Jo and Hari stay with the Yugioh gang for the rest of the tournament or should I have them go back to Pegues' castle and skip to the final battles? If you want me to SKIP to the final battles like Yugi VS Joey and such then ideas for what could happen with the rest of this fic is needed then as I WILL NOT be doing the next tournament in Yugioh! So if skip is your choice then it will be an AU timeline!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 7**

**Big call out of thanks to my beta for this chapter, ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath!**

**Winner for Hari/Harry lover is…*drum roll* SETO KIABA! And the winner for the other poll is time skip!**

"Turns out that Pegasus didn't know what was going on," Jo explained as he knew thoughts of 'how could Pegasus let his son go through all that' were going through their heads "But Pegasus has given me orders for me and Hari to come back to the castle for the rest of the tournament, plus there are some things that Pegasus needs Hari's help with to sort out."

Yugi pouted and hugged Hari tightly, "I hope to see you soon! I know that we haven't known each other for long but it feels like I'm sort of a big brother watching his little brother duel for some reason."

"Don't worry Yugi," Hari said with a smile as he allowed Yugi's hand to guide him as he ran his hand through Yugi's hair, "I'll make sure that we see each other when you get to the castle, just…don't hold anything against my dad. I think he has a reason for doing all of this but that reason has gotten twisted."

"Alright," Yugi said as he let go of Hari and allowed the others to say their goodbyes, "Stay safe."

"Don't forget me," Joey muttered as he stopped Jo from going and gave the man a kiss to remember him by, "don't you dare forget me."

"I won't," Jo said with a smile as he kissed Joey back.

The group watched sadly as their new friends, and Joey's new boyfriend, left them and headed in the direction of the castle.

"You know, Hari is kind of hot," Tristan said with a perverted grin getting shocked looks from the others, "What?"

"In case you haven't noticed he is already promised to someone," Ryou said, "Didn't you notice the promise ring on his wedding ring finger? Most likely his in an arranged marriage with being Pegasus's son and everything."

"What!" Tristan yelled as they began to walk back to the area that they were staying in that night, "Hari's already taken!"

As his friends headed back to the camp site, Yugi paused and looked in the direction that Hari and Jo had disappeared in.

"Until we meet again, little brother," Yugi, now Yami said with a smirk as he walked back to his and Yugi's friends.

*****With Hari and Jo*****

"I was having so much fun too, all that fire," Hari muttered with a pout as he allowed Jo to guide him back to the castle.

"Don't worry," Jo said biting back a laugh, "There's a surprise waiting for you back at the castle that will lead to an even better one given time."

"A surprise?" Hari asked with a frown as Jo noticed a Jeep waiting at the bottom of the cliff

"Yep," Jo grinned as the door was opened and he helped Hari get into the Jeep, "One that I think you're really going to like too!"

The Jeep started its short trip to the castle.

"Tell me what it is," Hari whined like a young child much to Jo's amusement, "please."

"No I won't tell you but I'll give you a clue," Jo said with a smirk as he watched Hari who stopped whining and listened to him, "It's not a what but a who."

"Not a what but a who?" Hari muttered as he thought over what Jo had said for the rest of the short trip.

"Too bad, we're here now," Jo said with a grin as the Jeep stopped in a secret area that only the staff and Pegasus family knew about.

"Tell me!" Hari said as Jo helped him out of the Jeep and up the steps to the castle doors where his father was waiting for him along with someone else.

Hari could literally feel the smugness coming off of Jo and was almost ready to make that smugness disappear when a young voice called out to him.

"Hari!"

"Mokuba!" Hari cried out, a big smile coming to his face, "what are you doing here? What about your brother? Seto?"

Mokuba ran up to Hari and hugged the boy around the waist, "The big 5 are trying to take over big brother's company again so Pegasus thought to play along and here I am!"

Hari had to smile at the boy's happiness that showed up in his voice, with him and Seto arranged to be married Pegasus thought of the Kaiba brothers as family and everyone knew not to mess with those that Pegasus thought of as family.

"Makes sense but what about Seto?" Hari asked as they meet his father who placed a hand on his shoulder and lead him back to his rooms where a shower and modern luxuries awaited him.

"I don't know…" Mokuba said as he trailed off and his grip around Hari's arm tightened, "I'm scared Hari, we haven't been apart for this long before."

"Don't worry," Hari said soothingly as he removed his arm from around Moukba's shoulder and ran it through the boy's long hair, "He'll come back to get you, you're his little brother after all."

"Yeah," Mokuba muttered as he leaned against Hari as they walked into Hari's room, "Guess you want a shower after lying in the dirt?"

"Ha ha," Hari said as he began to move around his room as if he had his sight, after all nothing had been changed in his room from day one that he knew of, "I'm not one of those clean freaks or anything but do you want to know about areas that you can get dirt in?"

At Hari's raised eye brow Mokuba pulled a face, "No way my dear in-law!"

"In-law!" Hari asked in shock as he grabbed a towel, "I know I'm marrying your brother and all but come on. I do NOT want to be one of those in-laws that you hate."

The two boys talked late into the night.

*****With Pegasus*****

I watch as my son comes up the steps and enters the castle with Mokuba, I know that they think that I am only helping the Kaiba brothers as my little boy is soon to be married to the eldest but if my plans pan out, then I will have my little boy with not only his sight back but he'll have a mother as well.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, sorry about not updating in a bit but come on! You got Human Phobia completed! Also this chapter may be a bit of a filler but it's also got some major plot developments in it! So don't throw rotten fruit at me okay? Next chapter will be the time skip to the end of the Duelist Kingdom series and from then on it will be AU! No other yugioh characters through I may introduce them but differently.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady!**

*****Time skip! Everything's in Yugioh has gone the same and the same result of Peagues plans as in the anime/manga has happened, so now time skip to when they helping Mokuba looking for his big brother!*****

"Isn't that nice," Joey said with a grin as he had a possessive arm wrapped around Jo's shoulders, "Two brothers reunited at last, just like one of those corny soap operas!"

"Joey!" Tristan and Yugi cried out while Ryou laughter and the others just shook their heads.

"Big Brother, I told you that Hari was here! See!" came Mokuba's voice.

Hearing Mokuba's voice and feeling Seto's gaze on him Hari explained, "My dad has been taken ill and needs some high level of care to get him better so as long as I've got Jo with me I can do whatever I'm allowed…just got to find somewhere to-"

The next thing Hari knew was that he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss full of love.

"Seto!" Hari said breathlessly as he felt himself drawn into a hug.

"Hello my little kitty," Seto's voice came to Hari's ears, "I've missed you, you've been so close to me throughout all of this mess on Duellist Kingdom Island yet I could not do this until now."

Hari giggled madly and answered as he snuggled, "Missed you too my Dragon but don't worry we're together now."

Seto went in for another kiss which Harry gladly took and shared.

Silence from the shock was the main factor for a few minutes as the couple kissed though this was until Joey cried out, "That looks like fun Jo! Let's do it too!"

With only a surprised sound from Jo, Joey devoured Jo's lips which caused the other male to moan.

The make out session was ruined as Yugi called out breaking the atmosphere.

"You pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing? Making out with my little brother!"

Seto slowly pulled away from Harry's lips causing the smaller male in Seto's arms to whimper at the lost of sensation.

"I thought that it was quite simple Mouto," Seto said with a glare as his make out session had been stopped, "I was saying hello to my fiancée'."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" came the collective shout causing Hari to jump and cling to Seto.

"My fiancée," was Seto's simple reply, "Myself and Hari are getting married when we are both of age, our families have both agreed upon it and for once both of us are very happy with this turn of events."

Hari went bright red, "It was love at first smell, when I smelt Seto's scent and then heard his voice I felt myself go weak at the knees."

Seto held Hari close to him, "It was similar for me, when I saw you my beloved standing next to your father it seemed like the whole world had been lighten up and I could see clearly for the first time in my life."

"I can see clearly now," Seto and Hari said as they somehow joint hands with a large wave crashing behind them came.

There was sudden silence and the others stood in shock with their eyes wide open like dinner plates and their jaw meeting the ground.

"Alright, break it up," Jo said as he managed to get away from Joey's lips, "We've somehow got to go to Domino and find a place to stay until Mister Pegasus is better."

"Seto dear," Hari asked as he played with Seto's fingers, "can we all get a lift in your helicopter please?"

"No," Seto said simply, "I'd do it for you my beloved but I'm afraid that it's just not possible."

"Alright, alright, let's get going then," Mokuba said quickly as he saw where his brother and Hari was going with their romantic time, "Hari if you could use your dragon powers to get us to Kiaba mansion please."

"What's wrong with the helicopter?" Tristan asked.

"That," Mokuba said as he pointed to his right which was where the helicopter was...along with two Meteor Black Dragon.

"Are those Meteor Black Dragon's using the helicopter as a beach ball?" a pale faced Yugi asked as they watched the Meteor Black Dragon's playing with the helicopter now beach ball.

"Don't ask," Mokuba said with a sweat drop at the sight of his brother who was too busy being lovey dovey with Hari, "Hari?"

Hari gave a nod of his head without paying any attention, "Alright Mokuba, dad said that everything of mine that I'll be needing along with Jo's will be at our normal rooms in Kaiba mansion."

With that Hari brought out the Divine Dragon Ragnarok card from his card holder which rested on his right hand side of his waist and gave a wicked grin.

"Hari?" Seto said slowly, "Love, I don't think that anyone besides me, Jo, Mokuba and you here know how to deal with your dragon style teleportation."

"Time to learn," Hari chirped out and the next thing everyone knew was that a white light took over their senses.

"What's going on?" Joey cried out as he held tightly onto Jo, "What's happening?"

"We're home," Hari deadpanned as they hit solid ground.

"Hari, if you do that again I'll kill you," Jo growled out from his place within Joey's arms, though he didn't try and get out of Joey's arms.

"You said that the last 100 or more times that I've done my teleport dragon bit," Hari said as he placed the Divine Dragon Ragnarok card back into its place within his deck.

"Now that's over with I'm going home," Tristan said as he slowly gathered himself and managed to shakily stand up, "See ya."

"Tristan wait!" Mokuba called out as Tristan disappeared around the corner, "There's something you need to know about the area of the Kaiba mansion that we're in!"

The answer the group got was a large, earth shaking roar which followed by a large blue serpentine tail.

"Ah shit," Jo swore, "Hari what have I told you about leaving thing's lying around?"

Another roar made the trees shake around them and Hari to give a sly grin.

"But Jo," Hari said with a pout, "She's shown you, she's not a thing she's Kisara, a..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Bet you all know what Tristan has meet with the clues I've given right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 9**

**Alright, I've had enough of people asking me about the wizard's and the Dursley's! For your answers: See the first chapter on how Harry became blind and how he meets Pegasus. See the chapter below for information on the wizarding world on this fic. So anymore reviews about these two areas not being in the fic will get told to look at chapter's 1 and 9!**

"But Jo," Hari said with a pout, "She's shown you, she's not a thing she's Kisara, a blue eyes white dragon!"

"Now I see what Kaiba see's in you," muttered Tristan as he managed to detach himself from the overly friendly dragon, "It's all to do with your dragons isn't it? Stupid dragon fetishes."

Hari ignored Tristan's words as he began to cuddle with Kisara who was currently nuzzling him in the stomach with her giant head.

"Hey, is it me or is it weird that no one's come around here to find giant dragons in your back garden?" Yugi asked as felt Yami watch Hari play with Kisara as one would expect any big brother to do.

"Oh, that's simple," Mokuba said with a cheeky grin, "Big brother's invented some technology so that no one can see, hear or feel the dragons, if someone does somehow manage to get into our back garden then... well I don't know, big brother says I'm not old enough to know, something about it being too messy."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about people thinking we're crazy," Joey muttered into an amused Jo's ear before speaking out loud to everyone, "I'm guessing that it's Hari's dragon abilities and use of shadow realm magic that they can stay out for so long, like Kisara here?"

"That's right, plus a little something an old goat gave us," Jo said as they made their way to a sitting are to watch Hari and Mokuba play with Kisara, "Seems that this old goat had something about putting Hari with the people who made him blind, personally I can't stand the old goat."

"Old goat?" Joey asked with a frown at his lover's anger, "What's wrong Jo? How can an old hurt Hari?"

"Old goat is a nickname," Seto answered as he got a few more chairs out for everyone to sit down on, "We just got back from Duellist Kingdom, it's a nice day out and I've had enough of cheap food, if I'm going to be stuck explaining this to you then I'm going to do it on my ground."

The gang watched in amusement as Seto placed a drink set which was full of many different types of drinks and food but mainly black coffee.

"Now then, everyone take a seat and get ready for an explanation," Seto said as he gave a deep sigh as he took a sigh of his coffee.

Everyone quickly moved and sat down around the garden table, Seto sat at the head of the table from where he could keep an eye on Mokuba and Hari who was still playing with Kisara, Yugi sat on Seto's right hand side while Tristan sat on Yugi's other side. Jo sat on Seto's left hand side while he sunggled up to Joey who sat next to him on a bench.

"We're lucky that Hari and his dragon's helped us get home so fast," Yugi said happily as he took a sip of chocolate milk out of a Dark Magician mug, "It's just a nice day and we don't have to worry about certain people being sea sick on that boat."

Joey let out a groan of embarrassment and hid his face by leaning on Jo's shoulder, "It's not my fault, I mean with that storm and everything."

"Getting back on track," Seto said as his coffee helped him to be calm with Yugi and the others, "You want to know about the old goat right? Then you'll have to know everything about Hari to truly understand. Are you willing to keep this information a secret and take it with you to your grave unless it is needed?"

The others gave understanding nods; it seemed they was going to gain information on the same level as the shadow realm was.

"From what Hari and Pegasus has told me Pegasus found Hari one night when he went over to one of his employee's place for a meal and a talk about some business deal or whatever. Sometime during the meal Pegasus meet Hari, Hari's 'family' members got mad with him and thrown Hari against a glass table, face first," Seto took another sip of his coffee as he gave the other's time to understand just how Hari had become blind, "That's how Hari became blind and Pegasus adopted him, as shocking as it is to me and you Pegasus apparently does have some moral's."

"Basically Hari got hit by an abusive family member, the force from the hit made it so Hari collided with a glass table face first which is why Hari is blind, then after seeing this Master Pegasus takes Hari away from his so called family, finds out that his parents are dead and that he has no other living family besides the ones who caused him to become blind," Jo summarized as he clinged to Joey's hand tightly.

A feeling of anger washed through the group at just how Hari had become blind and in Pegasus' care. Yugi tightened his grip on his Dark Magician mug as he felt not only his anger but Yami's as well, both of them viewed Hari as a younger brother and to think that this had happened to him, it felt like they had let their little brother down, badly.

"It turns out that..." Jo continued through he stopped and shared a look with Seto making the other's feel like dread was building up in their stomachs.

"What does it turn out like?" Joey asked as he looked at Jo who was gripping his top tightly, "Jo?"

"A few months after Master Pegasus brought Hari home an old man along with a group of strangely dressed people turned up," Jo said tightly, "I wasn't Hari's bodyguard then, in fact this incident was why I'm Hari's bodyguard."

Joey placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze while Yugi and Tristan leant forward in their seats. Seto just looked over to where Hari and Mokuba were having a mock battle with Kisara.

"Turns out that the old man's name was Albus Dumbledore, called himself all sorts of weird names and demanded that we send Hari back to his relatives," Jo spoke to the group, a stony look on his face, "Turns out that the old goat wanted to have Hari beaten into submission so when he turned up he could play the knight in shining armour."

"But Pegasus had adopted him and as such this Dumbledore's plans had gone down the drain, as such sending Hari back to his relatives would of 'fixed' this," Yugi managed to work out as he looked to Jo.

Jo nodded, "Correct, it seems he wanted to make Hari a weapon but when he found out Hari was blind... seems he then tried to kill Hari."

"WHAT!" Yugi, Yami (in his spirit form as he was listening in), Joey and Tristan exclaimed in shock.

"How could he kill someone just because their blind!" Yugi cried out as he jumped up of his chair in anger, "Hari is just as good as you and I if not better in some ways."

"I know that Yugi, I am due to be married to him," Seto said as he took another sip of his coffee only to frown when he found it was cold, "But the point is that Dumbledore wanted to use Hari as a weapon and yet his blind."

"And from how the spoke and acted I'm guessing they come from somewhere that has similar ways to a medieval England," Jo said as he slowly calmed down, "Through you should of been there when Hari lost his temper."

Jo let out a small laugh while the others looked at him.

"You see the old goat had stupidly given over to Hari everything, including the paperwork needed to get Hari's belongings and money from their 'world', Master Pegasus can certainly talk them into anything," Jo said with a smirk, "Master Pegasus basically ran circles around them when he found out what they was planning to do to Hari."

"How'd they find out about him wanting to make Hari into a weapon?" Tristan asked, "I mean did the leader give the normal 'this is my big plan' speech?"

"Got it in one," Seto said as he made himself a fresh cup of coffee, "The idiot started to tell us all his plans about Hari, hence what Hari did next, and I do believe that Dumbledore won't be looking at top hat wearing dragon-goat hybrids any time soon in the same light as before."

"Top hat wearing dragon-goat hybrids?" everyone chorused together in surprise.

"It's just like Hari to do something like that," Seto answered with a smirk, "To bad I didn't know Hari back then, I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes."

Jo rolled his eyes, "You all know about Hari's 'abilities right?"

Everyone nodded, they had come across it during their time on Duellist Kingdom through the fact that Hari never bothered to keep it a secret didn't help much.

"Well when Dumbledore threatened Master Pegasus, which is a big no no as Hari apparently see's Master Pegasus as his hero of sorts as he took him away from his relatives," Jo explained with a large smirk on his face, "Seems that Dumbledore didn't know this and before he could complete the words for his little 'spell' Hari had somehow used his own abilities to turn Dumbledore into a top hat wearing dragon-goat hybrid."

Seto gave a slow moan as the others blinked in shock, "Another reason I love my Hari so, his not like those females that need saving every second of the day, plus he knows how to tell people where to shove it."

"And you haven't had any problems with these strange people since the top hat wearing dragon-goat hybrid indecent?" asked Yugi, he and Yami was currently plotting how to protect their little brother using their mind link, "What magic did they use to cast this killing spell you talk of? I mean I haven't heard of a spell in the shadow realm that does this."

"With what happened to their leader and Pegues last words they've left us alone," Seto said as he gave a soft hum while looking again at Hari who was playing with Mokuba and Kisara still, "And with your experiences Yugi you should know that there are different types of magic out there."

"Wait a monument," Tristan cried out in shock, "You believe in magic? Then what's with the 'Mr. I don't believe in magic'?"

"I had to keep up the act, you don't know whose listening in," Seto said with a shrug, "So now you know Hari's past but remember...tell anyone what I've just told you and get ready to die very painfully."

The others nodded their head madly, "Understood."

"So, what's the plan?" Joey asked after a few minutes of watching Hari, Mokuba and Kisara play, "I mean are we just going to go back to our old lives or something?"

"How about we leave that until tomorrow?" Yugi said as he looked at his watch, "We've been here a long time now, it's almost dusk, and I don't know about you guys but I really want to check up on my Grandpa."

Seto nodded his head in understanding, "Then we'll meet up in 2 days from now at 11am, we'll meet up back here and we'll see what our next step is."

"Alright," Yugi said as he spoke for everyone who nodded their head's in acceptance, "Until then, bye."

*****With a spy in Seto's bushes*****

'Stupid males' Tea thought to herself as she watched everyone stand up and leave Kibia's mansion 'I'll teach them all a lesson they'll never forget!'

**To Be Continued...**

**Seeing how things go in real life I'm planning a mass update so all my WIP fic's will have a new chapter this month, I'm not making any promises but I'll give it a go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Looker Over: Yeti100**

**Chapter 10**

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called as he ran into the shop part of their house looking for his Grandpa, "Grandpa, where are you? Kaiba said you'd be out of the hospital and here by now."

Sounds of movement coming from the stock room alerting Yugi to the fact that his Grandpa was in there. Yugi followed the sound and he was soon face to face with his Grandpa.

"Sorry about that," Solomon said as he came out of the stockroom a few seconds later, "I just wanted to check up on a few things."

Yugi just gave his Grandpa a hug and as he did so he allowed himself to check over his Grandpa, "I'm glad you're back in your body Grandpa."

"I am too my boy," Solomon said as he patted his Grandson on the back comfortingly, "Now then, tell me everything that's happened while I was in that card. I heard from the people who Kaiba sent to help me out that you've got a new friend."

"Well Grandpa it turned out that Pegasus wasn't truly evil as in the pure evil thing," Yugi said as he explained what had happened to him, after an hour he took another deep breath and finished off, "And then Hari and Jo helped us get back home, Hari managed to sweet talk Kaiba."

Solomon gave a laugh, "Well Yugi everyone has some good in them, including Seto Kaiba, through sometimes you just need to look closely. It's harder to see the goodness in some people, it seems to me that your new friend Hari has a gift for being able to see this goodness no matter how deep it is hidden."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement, "Your right Grandpa but I should really go and unpack, and do we need anything like food shopping or anything else?"

Solomon gave a hum as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Let's see, we've got enough food to last us until I go shopping this afternoon, other than that I don't think so."

"Grandpa, remember you didn't get out of the hospital not long ago," Yugi said as he sent his Grandpa a worried look, "You shouldn't over do it!"

"I think that a little walk will do me some good," Solomon laughed as he gave his Grandson a kind look, "Besides you've got a friend coming over soon which is when I'll be making my way out to do the shopping."

"A friend?" Yugi asked as he mentally ran through his friends, he had spoken to Hari, Joey, Tristan, Jo, Kaiba and Mokuba only a few hours ago, "Who is it Grandpa?"

"It's me," a soft voice said making Yugi jump and Solomon laugh, "Sorry about that Yugi."

Yugi turned and looked into the eyes of a smiling Ryou Bakura, "Ryou what are you doing here? What happened to the spirit of the millennium ring?"

Neither Yugi or Ryou noticed Solomon quietly slip out of the room; Solomon knew he could trust the protection of the two boys to the two spirits floating above them having their own talk...argument.

Ryou gave a bright red blush, "Bakura isn't that bad Yugi, and it seems that there was a little...misunderstanding."

Yugi gave a confused blink before asking, "Misunderstanding? How can what happened on Duellist Island be a misunderstanding?"

Ryou blush increased, "Bakura only pretended to act evil and took Pegasus Millennium Eye away because of me; it seems he felt he was following the correct process of courting me."

"Courting you?" Yugi repeated, sounding a lot like a parrot, "How would you think of what Bakura did as 'courting'?"

Ryou gave a bright red blush, "Seems he was watching too many anime's, he got the ideas from watching those...too bad he got the ideas from the wrong side."

"Well you know what they say," Yugi said with a loop sided grin, "It's the thought that counts and your Bakura tried his best."

"M-m-my Bakura?" Ryou stuttered as the blush came back, full force.

"That's right," Yugi teased Ryou while Yami teased Bakura above them, "After all-"

RING RING!

"PHONE!" Ryou suddenly called out as he jumped up off his seat causing Yugi to burst out laughing, "It's your house Yugi so you better go and get it!"

Ryou let out a sigh of relief as Yugi gathered himself and left the kitchen to answer the phone which was in the hallway.

Yugi picked up the phone only to flinch away at the shouting.

"YUGI! IS THAT YOU? HELP!" it was the voice of Mokuba Kaiba and he sounded terrified.

"Mokuba, calm down," Yugi said worriedly as he tried to calm the boy on the other end of the phone, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yugi! It's big brother and Hari!" Mokuba cried out again in panic through slightly calmer, "They went into Big Brother's bedroom an hour after you all left and they've not come out yet."

"Mokuba, maybe they fell asleep?" Yugi said calmly as he tried to be reasonable, "I mean we have been through a lot lately."

"No," Mokuba said, Yugi could see in his mind as Mokuba shook his head madly, "They've not been sleeping at all, but there has been weird sounds coming from their bedroom for the past hour or so.

"Weird sounds?" Yugi asked slowly.

"Yes, they started off soft and quiet but they quickly became loud and Hari started screaming!" Mokuba said, and as if to back up his claim a loud scream came down the phone line, "See what I mean?"

Yugi gave a sound of agreement, after the events that happened he wouldn't leave anything to chance, "Alright Mokuba, I'll be right over with Ryou alright?"

"Alright," Mokuba said shakily as both he and Yugi placed the phone down.

"Ryou!" Yugi called out as he ran back into the kitchen, "There's a problem at the Kaiba mansion, looks like we won't get some quiet time after all."

*****At Kaiba Mansion with Mokuba*****

"Hurry up," Mokuba said softly as he looked between the large clock that was in the entrance way and the stairs leading up to his Big Brother's bedroom where the strange sounds was coming from, "Hurry and get here before anything bad happens again."

"Master Kaiba," one of the many members of staff began, "If I might say that-"

"I don't want to hear what you've got to say," Mokuba all but said like his Big Brother, not realising that the house hold staff might of had an idea what was happening, "I'm sorting this out myself, now go back to your normal jobs."

"But sir," another member of staff began only to be cut of by Mokuba.

"Get back to work now or you'll be fired," Mokuba said with a glare as he sent it at each and every member of the staff, "Now."

With that the staff scattered to do their job, leaving Mokuba standing in the entrance way by himself.

'Wow' Mokuba thought as he felt some of the stress quickly disappear from him 'if this is what arguing and scaring the house hold staff does then no wonder why Big Brother does this a lot.'

Without Mokuba realising it time had ticked by and Yugi and Ryou had ran into the entrance way through the open front doors.

"Mokuba, what's the situation?" Ryou asked as he panted alongside Yugi, "Sorry, but we couldn't get any transport so we ran all of the way here."

"Big Brother and Hari are still at it," Mokuba said as he began to drag Yugi and Ryou to his brother's bedroom before they had even managed to catch their breath, "The weird sounds are still coming from Seto's bedroom."

"Where's Jo?" Yugi asked breathlessly as they made their way to Seto's bedroom, "Shouldn't he be here too?"

"The same sounds have been coming from his bedroom since he and Joey went in there so Jo could show Joey his collection of tools and toys," Mokuba said with innocence causing Yugi and Ryou (along with Yami and Bakura who was in spirit form) to give him a shocked look.

"I've never thought that someone could be this innocent," Ryou muttered causing the other to only nod in agreement, "Mokuba, you did the right thing not charging into either bedroom."

"Really?" Mokuba said hopefully, glad that it seemed to him that he had helped the situation and not made it worse.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement, "Yes Mokuba, you see your brother, Hari, Jo and Joey are-"

"AHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Yami demanded as he took over from Yugi.

"It came from the garden," Mokuba said nervously, "It sounds like someone's being attacked."

"What's going on?" Seto demanded as he walked out of his bedroom holding Hari's hand, "What was all that screaming about?"

"Yeah, it surprised us," Jo said as he and Joey came out of his bedroom.

No one mentioned that Joey and Hari were walking with a slight limp or that Seto and Jo seemed to be standing a little bit weird.

"AHHHHH!" came the scream again.

"It's coming from the garden; we better go and check this out," Seto said as he picked up Hari and ran towards the garden.

"We better follow them in case anything happens," Jo said as he and the others ran behind Seto and Hari.

Suddenly the scream came to their ears again as they came to the doors that lead to the garden and this time it sounded like someone was having their arm torn off by a monster.

Seto slammed open the doors to the garden, worried that one of his employee's was being attacked, when he suddenly found himself face to face with an extremely pissed off KakutasuDragon, and sitting on the top of his head was...

**To Be Continued...**

**And from this point and the next chapter the second half of the plot develops and things come to an end. Not long to go before the end of the fic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 11**

Seto slammed open the doors to the garden, worried that one of his employee's was being attacked, when he suddenly found himself face to face with an extremely pissed off KakutasuDragon, and sitting on the top of his head was Tea.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seto cried out in anger as Tea gripped onto the KakutasuDragon's head tightly as it shook its head in an attempt to try and hang on, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," Tea yelled out as she clinged to the KakutasuDragon's head tightly, "Just get me down from here."

"Do we have to?" Bakura asked, he had taken over from Ryou at the same time that Yami had taken over from Yugi, "It's fun to watch and she's getting what she disserves."

"Why the hell you've got a KakutasuDragon all pumped up for in your back garden I'll never know," Tea cried out as she clinged on to the KakutasuDragon's horn for dear life.

"Hari seems to have a special effect on dragon duel monsters," Jo explained while Hari took out his deck, "They seem to double in attack and defence points when Hari's around."

"Don't worry, I'll sort all of this out," Hari said innocently, secretly wishing that he could swap places with Tea, "I'll sort everything out."

With those words Hari called back all of his dragons from his deck that was running around Kaiba mansion back garden, they disappeared and went back to the shadow realm, once they was gone Hari gave a small giggle as he heard Tea fall to the ground with a loud thump followed up by a 'owie'.

"How can Hari's dragon duel monster be out without a duel being on?" Yami asked as he looked longingly at the card which was the Dark Magician.

"I don't know how I do it," Hari said with a shrug, "I can just do it."

Bakura gave a deep hum, "It's weird, when those duel monsters was sent back to the shadow realm I sense energy, one that I _know_ is not one given out by the shadow realm, and it seems to have something to do with how Hari manages to do what he does. I think that each Millennium Item has their own powers to do with the shadow realm and Hari's own powers are to help the Duel Monsters."

"I don't care about any of this," Seto said, anger showing in his words and eyes, "I want to know just how that bitch got into my property without anyone knowing! How did she get this far without anyone noticing or anyone doing anything about it?"

"Let's go inside and think everything through," Jo suggested as he guided everyone but Hari into the mansion.

Seto let out a groan as he allowed all of his anger and tension to dissolve, "How did she manage to get this far into our home? I can't even keep you and Mokuba safe..."

"Seto..." Hari said comfortingly as he placed a hand on Seto's shoulder, "No one can be perfect all of the time, don't worry about it besides Tea's just an idiot fan girl."

Seto through didn't respond, he had found on what seemed to be a business card with the words 'FRS' written on one side with an address on the other side.

"Seto?" Hari asked nervously as he tugged on Seto's top, "What's going on? I can hear your breathing speeding up, what's wrong?"

"There back," Seto replied as he pulled Hari into a hug to reassure himself, "They're back, and I thought that they had been destroyed during their last 'mission'."

"Seto?" Hari asked nervously as he clinged to Seto, "Who are you talking about?"

Seto gripped Hari tightly, "FRS is back, they're back and it seems that Tea's joined them."

*****With Tea in an abandoned warehouse in the docks of domino*****

Tea walked through an old door and into an abandoned warehouse, above the door was the words 'Friendship Rules Stupid amounts' with the letters FRS in brackets underneath. Tea knocked the door and waited a few minutes as the person on the other side of the door opened up a peek hole, looked her over and then allowed her entrance.

"Our leader has been waiting for you," a girl with neon green hair said as she opened the door to allow Tea through, "She's very angry that you've just turned up, you better go straight to her."

Tea gave a stiff nodded and quickly walked down the hallways of the newly restored warehouse, taking the quickest path to the room where the leader was.

As Tea made her way to the leader of Friendship Rules Stupid amounts (FRS) she remembered what the leader had done for her, the leader had saved her from death. Tea had somehow washed up on Domino beach after she was thrown off of Dueilst Kingdom Island only to be found by the leader of Friendship Rules Stupid amounts, the leader helped her back onto her feat and explained their mission.

To show that friendship was the answer to everything, friendship could overcome everything that was the main goal of the group. On a side note the second goal was to turn all the cute males and females straight again so they could have them all to themselves but that was their second goal.

Tea braced herself as she knocked on the door of the room that the leader was in, at the sound of a female's voice allowing entrance Tea opened the door and walked in.

Walking into the room Tea walked up to the only person in the room, a female of Egyptian heritage. The woman had dark coloured skin with black hair and blue eyes; she wore Egyptian clothing with a necklace that looked like a Millennium Item. She stood at 5 foot and 75 inches tall(1)

Tea walked forward's until she stood a few feet away from the blue eyed woman, she then got down on her knees and spoke:

"I am sorry for being gone so long Leader Ishizu."

**To Be Continued...**

**I got this information off of a wiki so if it's wrong don't blame me but the wiki!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 12**

"So FRS stands for Friendship Rules Stupid amounts?" Joey asked from his place in Jo's lap as he looked at the card on the table.

"Correct," Seto said as he held Hari close to him, they was all currently sitting around the kitchen table, "It seems that while we was on Pegasus' Island Tea wasn't sitting doing nothing but twiddling her thumbs."

Hari gave a small giggle as the image popped into his mind.

"But just what is the FRS?" Yami asked, he had yet to allow Yugi control and the same went for Bakura and his Hikira, "What would Tea want with this group?"

"They have two main goals," Seto said as he gave the card on the table a glare, "Their main goal is to convince everybody that friendship can overcome anything and everything, that no matter what happens friendship will fix it. Their second goal is to turn all gay people straight."

"They do know that they could be in big trouble for trying to change people's pretences," Mokuba pointed out, "Everyone has a right to love no matter what genre."

"I know Mokie," Seto said as he hugged Hari tightly, "But it seems that the FRS feels that, and I quote, 'all the hot and sexy people are gay so we must bring make them straight so they'll go out with us.'"

"Well that sounds like something Tea would join up for," Bakura said as he shot Yami a look, there was a secret between Bakura and Yami that Yami had a rather large crush on Yugi which was why he never shown any interest in Tea for, "I mean she tried to get in our pants only to get angry when she found out that we were all gay."

"FRS also gives her the support and help she needs to get what she wants," Hari said as he snuggled up to Seto, "She'll gain the support that she needs to get Yami's love and to make all of us her friend while I guess myself and Jo will be kicked off the scene."

"Well that won't happen," Seto growled out, "Your mine and no one's going to take you away from me, not even the FRS, I know how to deal with them from last time anyway."

"And just what happened last time?" Yami asked, wanting to know how to protect the boy he saw as a little brother, "What happened?"

"The FRS got angry at Seto's behaviour towards people, they thought that he kept people from becoming his friends on purpose so they decided to do something about it," Jo answered as he stood up and placed Joey into his chair, "I'll be right back, just got to make a quick phone call to Master Pegasus, he wants' daily updates and to be notified if anything happens out of the ordinary, like this development with FRS."

"What can we do about this group?" Joey asked once Jo had walked out of the room, "What can we do about this? To me it seems that Tea's just got more people to back her up in trying to get Yami here into her bed."

"They'll be doing more than trying to help Tea as she court Yugi," Seto said as he allowed Hari to snuggle up to him, "From past experiences the FRS will try and kill some of us if they can't make us straight, they'll then make us give up duelling and worship the ground they walk on."

"What! No Duelling?" Tristan cried out with wide eyes, he had also received a phone call from Mokuba and had kept to the back while everything else was going on, "That's pure evil!"

"My point," Seto said with a nod of his head, "But for now all we can do is wait, wait for them to make the first move."

"For a start it can be very annoying to have to listen to one of their rants," Hari said as he flipped through his deck, checking each of his cards, "They sound like screeching banshees, not pleasant on the ears."

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Mokuba asked nervously as he heard Jo explaining things on the phone.

"Let's duel," Hari chirped happily as he placed his deck down on the table, "Who wants to have a go?"

"I will," Tristan said as he pulled out his deck and placed it down on the table, "Do you want to go first?"

Hari paused for a moment as he pulled out of his pocket the small computer he used for when duelling, "Nope, I asked so you get to go first."

"Okay, I'll go first." Tristan said, watching Hari put the pc in his ear and drew his own cards. "I draw, and summon Getsu Fuhma in ATK mode. Then I lay one card face down and end my turn.

The pc told Hari that Tristan's monster had 1700 Atk points and 1200 Def points, "My turn, draw. I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards. Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card," Tristan grumbled as Negate attack was destroyed, "Now I summon Luster Dragon #1 in Atk mode," The dragon's Atk and Def went from 1900 and 1600 to 3800 and 3200, "Luster Dragon, attack Fuhma!" The blue dragon destroyed the ninja, "I lay one card face down and end my turn"

**Life Points Hari: 4000 Tristan: 1900**

"Wow kid, you're something else. But I won't go down without a fight!" The brunette grinned, "Draw!" Tristan smirked, "I summon Sasuke Samuri #4 (Atk 1200 and Def 1200). My Samurai has a special ability that when it attacks or is attacked, its controller flips a coin. If heads, opponent's monster is destroyed. Samurai, attack Luster Dragon!"

As the Samurai prepared to attack, Hari flipped over his face down, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Which negates one attack per turn, and I can flip it back facedown at the end of the attack phase," Tristan's monster froze, then returned to his side of the field. Hari flipped his trap card back face down. Tristan growled, "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Hari said, and then started smirking, "I tribute my Luster Dragon to summon Horus the Black Flamed Dragon Lv. 6!" The white dragon's Atk and Def went from 2300 and 1600 to 4600 and 3200. Horus, attack Tristan's Samurai!"

"Samuri! Activate your ability!" Right before Horus' attack could hit it, both monsters froze. A giant coin appeared between the two duellists. It tossed itself in the air, flipping as it went up, and then came down. Everyone held their breath waiting for it to land. It landed on...

"Nooo! Not tails!" Tristan yelled, anime crying. The monsters unfroze, Horus destroying Samurai.

"I believe that's game." Hari said, smiling.

**LP Hari: 4000 Tristan:0**

As the two joined up with the others, Hari shook Tristan's hand, "Great game Tristan."

**To Be Continued...**

**BIG thanks to DarkLadyIreth for writing the duel for me as I super suck at writing duels as we all know! Thanks again DarkLadyIreth for the great duel!**

**Next chapter will be a time skip to a couple of days later, so warning you now instead of getting flamed later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 13**

"Thank you for this Seto," Hari said with a small blush, "You didn't have too."

"I know but I wanted to," Seto said with a smile as he ran his hand through Hari's raven locks, "I mean these past few days with everyone seemingly moving into the mansion it's been chaos..."

"...and we've not had much time together," Hari nodded his head in understanding, "Don't worry Seto, we'll get our alone time soon."

"Oh?" Seto asked sleepily as he allowed the sun light to bathe them as they sat in the park, "I thought we'd been alone since we left the house."

"Didn't you wonder how that man who tried to touch me up in the restaurant got beaten up or other little things seemed to happen?" Hari asked with a giggle as he felt Seto tapped his nose, "I can smell him, and he wears too much leather and smells of Egypt."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Idiot, he see's you as a little brother for some reason, I think it has to do with your love of fire."

"Ohh, fire pretty," Hari said with a giggle.

"What will I do with you?" Seto said playfully.

"Let me go to the loo," Hari said as he quickly stood up, "Which direction Seto?"

"The toilets are at midday," Seto said as he watched his lover disappear into the toilets, happy in the knowledge he had his dragon's to help him if needed.

After Hai had successfully made it to the toilets and had entered without any problems Seto turned around to glare at the two still bushes.

"Moutto get out of those bushes now," Seto said with a glare at the bushes, "You've been following us around all day."

The bushes moved again and Yami stepped out of the bushes with a glare at Seto.

"Someone had to make sure you wouldn't try anything against my little brother that wasn't appropriate," Yami said as he crossed his arms.

"We have been together for a very long time without any problems," Seto said as he returned Yami's glare, "That was until you and your little group came along."

"Get over yourself Kaiba," Yami said as he increased his glare, "I know that you're just waiting, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get your hands in Hari's trousers."

Seto couldn't help himself, he snorted, "I can do that whenever I want to."

"I know and that's what I mean," Yami said as he moved to lean against a nearby tree, "Who do you think called myself and Ryou over on that day that Tea came over to...play with Hari's dragons."

Seto went red and jumped up, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean whatever you want it to mean," Yami said with a smug smirk, enjoying Seto's anger.

"Mutto I don't understand what you've got between yourself and Hari but that won't stop me from making you cry out in pain," Seto said with a glare at Yami.

The fact that neither of them would act this way around Hari was left unsaid.

"At least I know how to do things that doesn't involve dragons," Yami said with a smug look.

Seto didn't answer, instead his hand went to where his deck was, Yami doing the same.

"...Excuse me, your Kaiba and Moutto right?" a small and nervous voice came, breaking up the rising tension between Seto and Yami.

"And jut what is it to you?" Seto said with a glare at the man who seemed to be an office worker.

"A woman wearing a long bit robe with the words 'FRS' written on it asked me to give you two this before she disappeared," the man said nervously as he quickly handed over the note to Seto before running around.

"Guess we was giving off to much killing intent," Yami muttered to himself as he watched Seto unfold the note.

"Should have never allowed Jo to let you borrow his Naruto DVD's," Seto said with a roll of his eye, his emotions soon took a turn for the worse when he read the note.

_Kaiba, and most likely Mottou,_

_We have Dragon Master Hari, if you want him come to us at our hide out. Kaiba knows where it is. There you'll be shown the error of your ways and...We'll see what happens during your training. The little Dragon Master should of known better then to catch something thrown at him._

_Looking forward to killing your little Dragon Master,_

_Friendship Rules Stupid Amounts Minion._

Seto and Yami shared a look that spoke volumes, the FRS was going down.

**To Be Continued...**

**And only one or two more chapters of this fic left to write, this fic shall NOT have a sequel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**WARNING: In this chapter I know that the duel isn't very good but it's the best I can do, I've tried my best with this duel and if you don't like the duel that tough luck as I've tried my very best at this.**

**Chapter 14**

"How can you be so sure that we're heading in the right direction?" Yami asked as he looked out of the window of the limo as they drove down to the docks.

As soon as Seto and Yami had read the note they had ran back to Kaiba mansion to get ready, which was how everyone was with them now, and was on their way to save Hari.

"I've dealt with the FRS before, and they've not changed their base the last time and by the sound of it they've not changed it this time," Seto said as he looked to where the FRS base came into view and found himself thinking, 'I'm coming Hari-love, I'm coming.'

*****With Hari*****

"What happened?" Hari spoke out loud as he rubbed his head, "Where am I?"

"His so cute, all weak and defenceless and ready to be killed," the voice of Tea suddenly came making Hari jump in surprise.

"Welcome to our base," the sound of a much older woman's voice reached Hari's ears, "I am Ishuzu Ishatar, leader of the Friendship Rules Stupid amounts organisation!"

"Why do you want me? How did I get here?" Hari demanded as he remembered the talk he, Seto and his friends had a few days ago about the FRS, "Can't you just leave us alone?"

"Oh we could but we need to fix you all," the elder woman, now known as Ishuzu's voice came, "But I'll give you a chance to fight for your life, after all you brought me my beloved."

Hari's ears picked up the sound of kissing and giggling. It was then that Hari worked out what the sounds and words meant, the giggling, the sound of kissing and the word 'beloved' suddenly clicked into place, Izhusu and Tea was lovers.

"Now then," Ishuzu suddenly said causing Hari to jump, "Get ready to duel...for your life!"

Hari managed to get to his feet, knowing that he wouldn't be given any answers or allowed to leave before he duelled against Ishuzu and won. With that thought in mind Hari took out his duel computer that he had used in his previous duels and began the duel.

Once Hari had gotten himself ready for the duel he raised his head and faced in the direction that the sound of breathing was coming from, "I have two decks; the first is for fun duels, not really much at stake. My second deck is for the fate of the world battles, stuff like that."

The two females watched as Hari pulled out another deck that was hidden behind the one they had seen him used before.

**Ishizu's Life Points: 4000**

**Hari's Life Points: 4000**

"Your act does not scare me," Ishizu said as she drew her cards, "I place this monster in defence mode and end my turn."

"Monster hidden," Hari's computer told Hari meaning that Ishuizu had placed the card upside down.

Harry took his turn, "I play Different Dimension Capsule spell card, this car allows you to select any card in your deck and remove it from play and two turns later it is added to your hand, next I place Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 on the field and summon Red Eyes Wyvern in attack mode, my Red Eyes Wyvern has 1800 attack points and 1600 defence points meaning your monster is destroyed, I end my turn."

The Duel Monsters on the field played out the actions, Ishiuz gave Hari a glare as her monster was destroyed.

Izhuiuz took her turn, "I summon Zombray the Dark,, 2100 attack points and 500 defence," Ishizu gave a glare as Hari's Wyvern destroyed her Zombary as soon as it went on the field, "I end my turn..."

**Ishizu's Life Points: 4000**

**Hari's Life Points: 3700**

Hari drew the Pot of Greed and played it, "I summon Flamvell Guard face down in Def *Atk 100 Def 2000* with the help of the Pot of Greed and end my turn."

Ishuiz then took her card, "I activate Destiny Board," the letter 'I' appeared on the board, "I then summon Maryokutai, 900 attack points and 900 defence points, in attack mode, I then use Zombrya to attack your Flamvell!"

Hari gave a smirk as Ishiuz lunched her attacked and failed.

**Ishizu's Life Points: 3900**

**Hari's Life Poitns: 3700**

Hari took his turn, "Thanks to Horus I get to use Different Dimension Capsule meaning I get to play my face down card," Hari's card flipped over as it was active to show the Banner of Courage card, "I then sacrifice Flamvell to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon, with 2400 attack and 1500 defence, he a certain ability, when it is Normal summoned it can attack twice in a row meaning your Zombrya of Dark is destroyed and I get to attack your life points directly."

**Ishizu's Life Points: 1500**

**Hari's Life Poitns: 3700**

Ishuzu didn't speak, instead she took her turn and placed the letter 'N' on the destiny board, she then ended her turn.

Hari felt his cards and thought for a moment before taking his turn, "I summon Horus Lv4, 1600 attack and 1000 defence, I then attack with Hours."

"That actives my monster's special effect, I can summon a light monster," Ishizu said as she chose Nova Summoner in defence mode only for Cthonian Emperor Dragon to destroy Nova Summoner.

Harry then picked Arcana Force 0- The Fool up, opponent Flips coin, its tails. Arcana's effect when it's tails cancels out the opponents monster effects for the rest of that turn. It also cannot be destroyed by battling it, with that Harry ended his turn.

Ishzui watched as Hari made his move, she wouldn't let the fact that Horus is upgraded to Lv 6 with 2300 attack points and 1000 defence points bother her.

"My turn," Ishzui said as she drew his cards, "I-Draw. Remove two Light monsters from Graveyard; summon Soul of Purity and Light in Def mode. Summon Marshmallon in Def. mode (cannot be destroyed in battled) and then I end my turn."

Hari felt his cards to check out his battle plan before he took his move, "I summon Dragunity Partisan in attack mode, 1200 attack points and 800 defence points, I then sacrifice Partisan and Lv6 to summon my Red Dragon Archfiend in attack mode, 3000 attack points and 2000 defence points, my Archfiend has a special ability that makes it so when its destroyed a monster in defence mode all opponents in defence mode are destroyed as well. With that in mind, Archfiend attack Soul, destroy it! Along with Ishizu's defensive monsters!"

Hari allowed a smirk to come to his face as Izshiui's scream of anger came to his ears as his monster destroyed every single one of hers.

"And that's not all," Hari cried out once his monster was back in its place, "Have you forgotten about Cthonian Emperor Dragon? Cthonian Emperor Dragon attack Ishuzi's life points directly!"

**Hari's Life points: 3700 **

**Ishuzi's Life points: 0**

**Winner: Hari**

"I win," Hari said with a smirk as the duel ended and the monsters disappeared.

Hari listened as the sounds of Ishuzi and Tea disappearing as they ran from the room as he heard Seto's and his friend's footsteps coming into the warehouse.

"Hari!" Seto's voice suddenly came to Hari's ears as Hari fell onto his knees in exhaustion, "Hari!"

Hearing his fiancé's voice Hari allowed his heart to sore and his exhaustion from the duel and the kidnapping to take over.

"I'm here, I'm alright," Hari answered as he felt Seto sweep him up into his arms, "I'm fine, I duelled against Ishuszhu and won."

"Hush," Seto said lovingly as he turned and walked to the exit where the others were waiting, "Let's get you back home."

Jo nodded his head in understanding and gave Joey a kiss on the lips, "Love you love but Hari's health comes first, we'll be returning to Dullest Kingdom for a few months for everything concerning this episode with FRS to be dealt with, then we'll see about getting back together for a day out or something."

With that Yugi and his friends watched as their friends and lover left with the hope in their heart's that they'd see them soon.

With a final wave from Mokuba and a comforting smile from Jo, Seto, Jo, Mokuba and Hari disappeared into the limo that they had travelled in.

"Err...guys?" Yugi said slowly as they watched the limo drive away, "How are we supposed to get back home?"

There was complete silence as realisation washed through the group before they chased after the limo.

"Hey! Wait for us! We need a lift too!"

**Next chapter is the Epilogue, so if you don't read it then this is the end if you do read it then next chapter is the end!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh or have any rights to them or make any money and such so don't sue me as you won't get much!**

**Chapter 15/** **Epilogue**

"No fair!" Joey cried out in laughter as he and Jo mock wrestled in the pool, "That was unfair!"

"But love, all is fair in love and war," Jo said with a smirk as he removed his hand from Joey's swimming trunks, "Besides your body is telling me that you enjoyed it."

Before Joey could reply Jo found himself being hit on the head with a pool blow up hammer by Mokuba.

"Perverted Jo," Mokuba said with a glare as he threatened Jo with his blow up hammer again, "If you want to do that then go and get a room!"

"Go Mokuba!" Ryou cried from his spot on the side of the pool next to Yugi, "Show them whose boss! Kick their butts!"

"Seems that Bakura's been an influence," Yugi said slyly causing Ryou to blush, "Through I can't say anything because Yami's taken claim over me."

During the time between the final duel between Ishuzu and Hari things had calmed down, there was plans on how to get Yami and Bakura their own bodies, and Pegasus had gained his health while love had bloomed between Seto and Hari and also Jo and Joey. It was now a few months later and as it was the summer holidays everyone had been invited to spend them on Duellist Kingdom Island.

"Thanks for inviting everyone over," Ryou said once he pulled himself together, "After the adventure of Duellist Kingdom and the FRS then these past few months it's nice to relax."

Hari gave a sigh as he leant into Seto's chest and allowed the breeze to go through his hair, "It's alright Ryou, anyway, this is...nice."

**The End!**

***Brings out victory signs* Completed! Finally LOL. Hope you all enjoyed the fic! Oh and in case you've not worked it out, there will NOT be a sequel so don't ask for one, 'kay?**

**Until The Next Fic!**


End file.
